


Не снами одними

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Austria NT, FC Basel, Iceland NT, M/M, Vienna
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Когда на игры сборной начинаешь ездить как на собственные похороны, привычные вещи могут помочь снова найти точку опоры.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Австрийская спортивная пресса по жёсткости отправляет английскую нервно покурить в сторонке, и в том, что сборная Австрии в четырёх играх набрала четыре очка, огромная часть экспертов винит не в последнюю очередь Марка. 
> 
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2016 на diary.ru для команды Альпийского альянса на третий тур по ключевому слову «сон».

— Сорок восемь с половиной тысяч, Биркир. Сорок восемь тысяч людей, которые могли найти себе занятие поприличнее на субботний вечер. 

Марк застыл на краю кровати с трубкой у уха, отсутствующе разглядывая узор на гостиничном ковролине. Заставить себя доползти до номера оказалось нетривиальной задачей: после таких игр единственное желание – напиться где-нибудь, чтобы забыть последние несколько часов к чёртовой матери. Но только фотографий пьяной вдрызг и так вызывающей у публики вопросы легенды сборной из одного из венских баров не хватало, чтобы разбавить галерею броских заголовков. Сегодня-то все эти остряки из редакций и без того полопаются от гордости за собственное красноречие, вертится в голове у Марка, но за годы привычка не открывать новостные порталы пару дней после подобного спасла немало нервных клеток. Поэтому он с плохо скрываемой завистью распрощался с теми из ребят, кому есть куда спрятаться в Вене – у кого семья здесь живёт, у кого друзей полно в столице – и понуро побрёл к себе в номер. Кому-то повезло куда меньше. 

Когда он не без усилия вытащил себя из-под ледяного душа, под которым простоял с четверть часа, зажмурившись и прокручивая в голове особенно паршивые моменты матча, телефон привычно квакнул: сообщение. Марк протянул к нему ещё мокрую и порядочно замёрзшую руку и чертыхнулся. 

«Увидел про вас, хреново. Не кисни там. Мы тоже, кстати, облажались, если ещё не видел (лучше не надо)».

И привычный уже плохо связанный между собой ряд эмодзи. 

Ох, Биркир. 

Марк запахивает отельный халат и набирает номер.

 

— Насколько сильно? — Биркир снимает трубку почти сразу, и двух гудков не проходит.

— 2:0. При пустом стадионе, чтоб его, спасибо, что не больше. 

Марк сочувственно вздыхает. 

— Вы-то как ухитрились? Насколько плохо всё?

— Ну… — подбирает слова Марк, — скажем так: когда видишь своего капитана размазывающим слёзы по щекам в раздевалке, это плохая примета. 

 

Марк задаёт какие-то вопросы, банальные, случайные, словно в каком-то тумане: концентрироваться на чём-то, кроме отвратительного, скручивающего все внутренности чувства вины, не получается. А вслушиваться в отвечающий ему голос хоть немного отвлекает. К счастью, на том конце трубки не прочь проговорить и собственную неудачу, и что угодно, кроме неё. 

— Раз уж ты все равно залез в интернет, расскажи мне, что там у остальных, — Марку абсолютно наплевать, что творилось у других, но так проще. — Мне-то небезопасно без особой подготовки. 

— Оке-е-ей, — протяжно соглашается Биркир. — Из того, что я видел, сейчас ваш Уэльс…

 

Марк с трубкой у уха сползает с кровати на пол и вытягивает ноги – кончиками пальцев он достаёт до балконной двери. Она кажется холодной, как и картинка за окном: тёмная припорошенная снегом стылая Вена. Красивая, утончённая, но слишком, слишком сложносочинённая, чопорная. Он с детства хорошо усвоил, что в Вене не любят простые вещи. И простых, прямолинейных, с сердцем нараспашку людей, таких, как он сам, тоже не жалуют – здесь подавай вензеля и лепнину, чтобы подставить под вечно ледяной венский ветер. 

Он вслушивается в знакомый голос и понимает, что может сказать про него «привычный», слово, которое не встречалось в его лексиконе много лет, с тех пор, как он решил, что Зальцбург у него уже в печёнках сидит. Теперь привыкнуть к чему-либо, _позволить себе_ привыкнуть к чему-то – роскошь, порой со слишком высокой ценой.

К Базелю он привык. Настолько, что сейчас, вернувшись в который раз в холодную Вену, ему вторую ночь подряд снятся сны про Базель. Рейн, подёрнутые дымкой на горизонте невысокие горы, вечно спешащие куда-то студенты, жмурящаяся на ярком солнце Катарина с коляской, смеющиеся из-за какой-то чепухи ребята на тренировке – бессюжетные сценки, всполохи сознания, приносящие то, что, наверное, кажется важным. 

И Биркир – Биркир тоже снится. Как они играют в гольф – и Биркир во сне проигрывает так же, как и в реальной жизни, и корчит такие же гримасы. Как вместе тренируются – и Биркир из снов точно так же смеётся над его неловкостью и выдумывает несмешные шутки про неуклюжих великанов. Как он заходит иногда на обед – и во сне он так же заваливает Катарину вопросами о Марке, испытывая, видимо, какое-то особое удовольствие от того, чтобы не спрашивать прямо, а вызнавать опосредованно. Как…

Биркир из снов гораздо смелее своей реальной версии. 

Марк жмурится и вздрагивает от воспоминания, всё ещё слыша голос в телефонной трубке. 

Ему вдруг хочется сказать – вот так, внезапно, посреди фразы, не дав договорить, — что-то очень простое, очень прямое, про то, что Биркир ему снился, про то, как это важно, про то, как это помогает прямо сейчас, хочется вывалить на него всё это, потому что молчать о чём-либо он никогда не умел и не видел смысла. 

Но на смену резкому порыву приходит понимание и почему-то даже уверенность: он знает. Он и так знает. 

Он ничего не говорит. 

Биркир в трубке почти сливается с хорватским комментатором на фоне – смекнув, видимо, что просьба была на самом деле о другом, он уже перешёл на описание того, как албанцы пропускают третий от Израиля – и тепло, почти уютно смеётся над своими же словами. 

Марк едва слышно угукает в ответ, показывая, что ещё здесь, что не перестал слушать, и выдавливает из себя не то улыбку, не то ухмылку. 

Пережить ещё один потенциальный позор со Словакией — невольно хочется съёжиться при мысли об этом, господи, как в старые добрые годы, когда на каждый матч как на собственные похороны, — и можно возвращаться в Базель. 

Не снами одними.


End file.
